


Dear John

by IronBitch35730 (Ayita35730)



Series: Letters of Atlantis [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Elizabeth is the best, Team as Family, series of oneshots and letters, thoughts and musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayita35730/pseuds/IronBitch35730
Summary: Elizabeth left a letter for John before she died.
Relationships: John Sheppard & Elizabeth Weir
Series: Letters of Atlantis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836889
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Dear John

Dear John,

Ah, we’re starting off with my sounding like a cheesy love song. Wonderful place to begin I suppose. There’s so much to say and for some reason tonight I’m having some trouble putting my thoughts down on paper. Things usually seem clearer in ink, but tonight it’s not helping me sort things out like usual. 

Recently I’ve had the most horrible feeling John, as if something horrible is going to happen. As if I won’t be around much longer. I might mention it, but I doubt it. I’m hoping this letter will put the thoughts to rest. But to do so, to let it go, I need to make some preparations. One of those is writing this letter to you. And others, but you are special, because yours was instantly the first name I wrote down. I didn’t even have to think and then suddenly there you were, four little letters in black ink. 

So here we go. If you’re reading this, the worst has happened and you are facing this city without me by your side. I am truly sorry for that and I don’t envy you dealing with the IOA in my absence. But I have confidence that you will. I have confidence in you. I wish I had some infinite knowledge to give you, something to make the days pass easier. Something to take against the Wraith when you’re feeling disheartened and the entire universe speaks out against us. 

All I can tell you is to keep faith John. Keep faith in yourself, in your team, in the people of this galaxy. I have come to know every member of this expedition to be outstanding and stunning people in their own right. I cannot think of a better example than you. You have dazzled us with your bravery, impressed and surprised us all with your ingenuity and have saved every single one of us here with your strength. I am so proud of you John Sheppard, I want to make that clear. You will keep us above water, I know it (literally I must hope). 

I wish you and everyone well John. You are one of the closest friends I have ever had and one of the most amazing people I have ever had the honor to work with. I believe in your potential and I believe in the potential you bring out in others. I’ve seen what you’ve done in bringing Teyla, Ronon and Rodney into the fold. None were easy feats, but you fought for each and every single one on them time and time again. You’ve created something real special here—don’t lose it. Don’t forget what is important. And take care of yourselves. I’m not here to stand at your side, but there are others willing to take my place. 

And thank you, for everything. The world would have been so much duller if you hadn’t sat in that chair. 

With Love, 

Dr. Elizabeth Weir


End file.
